


(Take me out) On a date, with a bullet

by meaninglessblah



Series: Prompts & Fills [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dating, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mercenaries, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: There’s definitely a smile in his tone when Slade murmurs, “And you’d like to take me out, would you?”“On a date, with a bullet,” Jason offers, lackadaisical. “Whichever tickles your fancy.”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Prompts & Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987264
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	(Take me out) On a date, with a bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/gifts).



> This is an old prompt fill, moved over from Tumblr. The prompt was "Lifting their head up by their hair", asked by the marvellous xavierurban <3

There’s a knee in his back, a hand shoving his head into the grit of the rooftop, and a sniper rifle two feet past his straining hand. Jason shifts his bulk, gasping into the feeling of that knee digging deeper beneath the hitch of his shoulder blade, and concedes that he’s outdone. 

“Smart move,” the man above him rumbles, gloved digits scraping over his scalp, tugging on his follicles uncomfortably enough to make Jason grunt his displeasure. 

Jason huffs, tries to go limp in the hold, if only to spare the nerves flaring up his spine. Still curls his chin over his shoulder to say, “Didn’t take you for a contract poacher.” 

The knee cants down to grind against the small of his back, and Jason keens a breathless laugh. 

“Right,” he hisses, flecks of gravel catching beneath his nails when he drags them across the cement. “Mercenary honour code. So I guess you have another reason for pinning me to the ground other than stealing my payday?” 

He gets a low chuckle for his snark. “Maybe I just like seeing you under someone for once.” 

“For once is right,” Jason quips, and hears Slade scoff above him. 

“Posture all you want, boy,” Slade murmurs, punctuating it with the fist around the strands of his hair tightening and the palm he’s got pinning Jason’s shoulder to the rooftop grinding against his muscle. The toes of Jason’s boots scrape uselessly over the grit as he hisses, tries and fails to find any leverage beneath the weight of the mercenary. “You and I both know it’s all talk.” 

There are several things Jason could point out. Like how Slade had been the one to pin him to the ground when he’d swung the barrel towards his chest. Or how the man has floated through Jason’s periphery on the last few jobs he’s taken, never close enough to disrupt, but always near enough to send Jason’s skin prickling with his proximity. 

Jason doesn’t point out any of that. Instead he reaches back to dig his calloused digits into Slade’s knee and grits out, “My mark is getting away.” 

Slade considers the man in the apartment across the street, adjusting his tie in the foyer mirror, briefcase in hand. “You have two minutes before he reaches the sidewalk.” 

Jason snarls and digs his fingers in a bit deeper. “I’m not shooting him in broad daylight on a busy sidewalk; are you insane? The risk of collateral-” 

“Don’t miss,” Slade says without any particular investment. 

Jason firmly resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’s come a long way in his training, churning his way through Talia’s long list of educational psychopaths with determined discipline. He doesn’t doubt he can make the shot. It’s just… “If you’re so certain, why don’t you take the shot?” 

“Not poaching your contract, kid,” Slade reminds him in a gravelly timbre. 

“Right,” Jason mutters, grunts when Slade shifts his weight slightly and digs into a fresh set of nerves. “Just proving you’re still the biggest pain in the ass on the East Coast.” 

It earns him a huff of laughter that’s smothered beneath Jason’s own keen when Slade leverages his head back, fingers wound firmly through his locks. “Last time, I recall being specifically a pain in _your_ ass, kid.” 

“Not a kid,” Jason reminds him. His eighteenth birthday was last month. Talia let him decapitate a child molester for his trouble. “And that doesn’t count. I was drunk, and you were-” 

Slade hums, tugging at his tender follicles with unconcerned malice. Jason whines and tries to shift again. Can’t tell if he’s arching into the feeling or away from it. “Tell me you didn’t beg me to stay.” 

“You didn’t stay,” Jason reminds him bitterly. “You bailed before the sun hit the damn skyline.” 

“Had a job,” Slade murmurs. 

“Don’t care,” Jason hisses, shifts his grip higher on Slade’s leg, until he can reach some of the more sensitive skin on his inner thigh. 

“Kid,” Slade warns. 

“Talia send you this time too?” Jason demands, and the pause before Slade answers confirms not only his suspicions about this encounter, but their last few as well. Anger swells and dissipates into disappointment. “She does know I can take care of myself, right? That’s the point of this training.” 

“Right,” Slade agrees, shifts the grip on Jason’s shoulder to hook further down, thumb driving into the skin over his hip. Jason exhales shakily and leans into the tug on his hair this time. “Because letting yourself get pinned to a rooftop is taking care of yourself.” 

“Fuck you,” Jason garbles around a breathless laugh, and hisses when his scalp flares in sharp pain. “Maybe I like it,” he adds with a bolt of rogue confidence. 

Slade pauses, but masks the surprise with a thoughtful hum that doesn’t fool Jason for a second. “What was that, boy?” 

“I said,” Jason repeats, arching into that hold again, “maybe I like it. Maybe I was waiting for you. Letting you get close.” 

“Is that so,” Slade says, amused. 

“Yeah. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That kind of thing.” He leverages off Slade’s thigh, lets his palm flatten against the rooftop by his own hips to grant him some stability. The knee in his back is starting to worry a bruise into the muscle. “Makes you easier to take out.” 

There’s definitely a smile in his tone when Slade murmurs, “And you’d like to take me out, would you?” 

“On a date, with a bullet,” Jason offers, lackadaisical. “Whichever tickles your fancy.” 

When Slade doesn’t answer him but to hum a low note, Jason huffs and turns his head beneath the grip in his hair. 

“Come on, that was a pretty good innuendo. You can’t tell me someone’s asked you out on a rooftop with a knife to your thigh before.” 

Slade mirrors his huff and straightens an inch. “Happens more often than you’d think, kid. And besides, I don’t see a knife.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Jason counters, and slips the blade free from the holster by his hip. Cants it up and digs it sharply into the meat of Slade’s femoral before he can pull back. “Too busy staring at my ass.” 

Slade hums then, and Jason watches him glance over at the discarded rifle. Doesn’t make any sort of inclination towards it before his eye flickers back down to the teen and those fingers relinquish his hair. “Hurry up and take your shot before he gets to the parking garage.” 

Jason rolls up to his hands and knees when those grips release him, dragging the rifle closer and checking it over as he resets his field stand. Maybe lingers a little longer than necessary with his ass in the air before he lays flush to the concrete and handles the scope. “Eager, aren’t you?” 

“Kid,” Slade warns, and Jason doesn’t take any longer than he needs to align the crosshairs down the eyepiece and fire. 

There’s a scream from the pavement below them, quickly joined by more, as Jason glances back up at the approving mercenary with a smirk. 

“So, breakfast?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
